Composite materials are becoming increasing popular for various applications, such as aircraft. A composite is a material that is formed from two or more different components. Characteristics of the composite may be quite different than that of its individual components. The individual components may remain separate and distinct in a structure formed from the composite. Once a composite structure is formed, the structure generally should not be disturbed to maintain integrity of the components forming this structure. This limitation makes it difficult to form structural and other types of connections to composite structures.